


"rather be home"

by sparks_flew (orphan_account)



Series: "back to the home i used to know" [1]
Category: AB6IX (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 02:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sparks_flew
Summary: There's a grip on his arm and Woojin meets with the owner of the galaxy eyes he's used to drown into after the press conference. There's nothing baring on his pretty face but a smile and a little indifference.“Congratulations on your debut.” He says in lieu of a greeting, the grip on his arm loosens. It's been four years, Woojin wants to correct him.





	"rather be home"

**Author's Note:**

> Small ficlets under this series just because I want to.

Woojin's hands tremble the moment he sees him.

There's a flash of recognition in the other's eyes whilst he sits on the chair allotted to him. A flash of recognition that turns into a bitter and cold stare as he looks away as immediate as possible racks into his mind. He should be focusing on other things. He must be focusing on what is in front of him. Right now. Right here. But his mind betrays him.

His memories wander back four years ago. His mind runs through back four years ago where it all shattered. Where the other ran away from him. Where the other walked out of his life without the intention of returning or of even looking back at what used to be.

And now, he's here. Of all places they could have met again.

_He's here_, the words echo right inside his mind.

Park Woojin should not be bothered. Park Woojin should not even care the slightest bit of it. But he is. Because it still fucking hurts. It still fucking hurts because he wants to fucking know the reason why. He wants to know why the other never gave a fuck of explaining why he left. It dawns to him right there on his seat as he hears the other members introducing about their new group that maybe just maybe he's not worthy of an explanation. He's not worthy of anything.

So he braves a smile. He fakes a facade that he's okay (because he really is, it's been too long that he's forgotten it). _You never, _his brain smirks at the thought. He never forgets that one day he woke up, went to the company they've been training, and learned he's left. That's it. Without a heads up. Without a goodbye.

He needs to forget. He's forgotten about him.

The mic is passed to him. The reporter stands in front of an open mic.

Woojin watches with a straight face as the reporter asks with just as a straight face, “If you were not an idol, where would you likely to be?”

The question hits right through him like a lightning. It hits him a home. Because goddamn, he stands there like it meant nothing to him. He stands there with a confident face and a confident aura like suddenly being MIA meant nothing to him. He stands there in front of him like Park Woojin does mean nothing to him.

That, it hurts. Knowing that all these years, he's the only one who's gotten hurt --- the only who's loved --- the only who's ever fought --- the only one who's ever held on.

He remembers all the time that it matters. All the time where he'd rather walk away from the life he's been living. He'd rather go back in Busan where everything else mattered again. He'd rather go back home and start once more with _him. _Because he built all these things --- all these dreams --- all these what he wanted with _him. _

Woojin would rather give up everything just to have him again.

Once his lips touch the mic, he braves the incoming storm and turmoil inside of him, and says. “To be back home.”

Because for Park Woojin, Park Jihoon will always be his home. Park Jihoon is the walls he's built and the roof on top of his head. He's more than just someone that Park Woojin used to know. Because home is Park Jihoon and Park Jihoon is home. Woojin would rather be _home_.

_I'd rather be with you, _is what he wants and chooses not to say.

(There's a grip on his arm and Woojin meets with the owner of the galaxy eyes he's used to drown into after the press conference. There's nothing baring on his pretty face but a smile and a little indifference.

“Congratulations on your debut.” He says in lieu of a greeting, the grip on his arm loosens. It's been four years, Woojin wants to correct him.

The younger nods and smiles at him. Someone calls for his name and he looks for it and sees Daehwi waiting for him.

“Thank you.” He replies coldly instead. “I have to go. Thank you for coming here.” No matter how hard it is, he manages to say.

There is another grip on his arm once more and Woojin halts (his heart stops, as well). This time, hesitancy is all over the elder's face.

“Are --- are you okay?” Where's the reporter he's seen outside with confidence and without guilt when he left him? Where is he?

Woojin nods. “Better.” He answers and pulls off the hand on his arm. He greets Park Jihoon with another bow and walks away. _Better but not happier._)


End file.
